The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device. In particular, the inventive concept relates to conductive lines and processes of forming conductive lines in the fabricating of semiconductor devices.
As the electronics industry has become highly developed, semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated. Accordingly, the line widths of patterns of semiconductor devices, such as signal lines, are increasingly becoming smaller. Thus, much research is being conducted in the developing of manufacturing techniques which produce extremely fine patterns of conductive lines without sacrificing performance of these patterns to conduct signals, i.e., which can reliably increase the existing degree to which semiconductor devices are integrated.